


Rough night

by kakuzy



Series: The burden is yours to bury [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Other, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakuzy/pseuds/kakuzy
Summary: Following the sequence of my previous work, make sure you read it!
Relationships: Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Female Character(s), Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Feitan/Phinks (Hunter X Hunter), Phinks (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Character(s), Phinks (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Series: The burden is yours to bury [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953613
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Rough night

The feeling of your lungs fighting to keep pumping air to your brain to keep you from faint was actually pretty exciting. You held your attention to the count of how long would take to be on the exact floor that was closest to the rooftop of the next building. Looking up you could see both Feitan and Phinks on your leach. This was it. You close your hand on a fist and let out the power come out of you. Kinda magenta, it was a sword that you pierced into the wall since you kept the right distance from it. Feitan did almost the same, but he used an actual blade to do it, filling it with his nen. You two held Phinks by his arms, what would have destroyed his shoulders for the height and speed, but it didn't since he concentrated his nen around it. Seems like you made a good team already. That move was bold and it only proved how good they were. 

You and Feitan swang Phinks to the rooftop and then took an impulse against the wall so hard that opened a crater on it. Phinks had rolled for some distance until he hit the wall at the end of the roof. You did the same only standing up before you could hit the wall. Meanwhile, Feitan fell on his feet like a fucking cat. You could have probably done the same if not for this stupid dress, that was now full of rips from the landing. It didn't take half of a second for you to start a run -for your life- rhythm. The two men had no trouble keeping up with you. Taking a peek behind you making sure no one was following the three of you, you reached a perfect building, short enough for you to jump right to the ground into a dark alley. When you reached the ground, you went to a corner and exchanged the chic dress for a simpler one, taking off the wig and letting down your black hair through the back of your shoulders like a blanket. You tossed the wig and the wrapped dress inside a sack and asked the two men for any electronic device they had. They were reluctant at first but then gave it up easily when you explained that the security probably clipped everything -you were also leaving back yours-. You broke them and tossed in the sack along with the other things and threw it away. The boys made some mentions asking for an explanation but you only murmured back that you would have plenty of time to do the talking later, you were quite sure you would actually have the time this time. They didn't complain, but you could see Feitan was pissed for probably not being in control of the situation. 

You instructed yourselves out of the alley into the busy main street, hoping you wouldn't catch much attention with Phinks arm around your neck, and without the wig, it would be difficult to recognize you, heads down facing the ground, the three of you kept the rhythm until you reached the beachside of the town, where a bunch of summer houses huddled together. You broke into one when the three of you got into a consent that it didn't have anyone and no alarm either. Keeping the lights out and the curtains shut, only turning on a lamp in the middle of the fancy living room, it was time for the chat. You explained what you wanted from the Troupe and the circumstances you were under. They didn't have any reason to discredit what you told them, all your actions trough the night got yall here, away from all the concurrence into the safest place could be right now. They explained that the reason for them being the ones to come was because their danchou was still about a day to get to the city, they were the ones closest to reach me. After doing all the 'laundry' you figured that you had nothing to do but to trust each other. 

With that, you took your bag from Feitan and went upstairs looking for a room so you could shower and take a nap since the only thing you could do for now was lay low while people tried to get a track of you. The mere thought of a warm bath made your heart sink into your guts so hard that you closed your eyes entering the first room of the hallway closing the door behind and following to the bathroom. Luckily, there were some chic creams, colonies, and a bunch of other shit that you didn't even know where you should use. That said, you took your time in the bathroom brushing your hair, getting the good sensation of running your fingers through your scalp after spending so much time with that wig stuck on. You left the bathroom wrapped in the towel, feeling so fullness and new that it took a second before you focused on the two men in front of you. Phinks sat on the side of the bed without the suit, with the half-opened t-shirt, his elbows on his knees, and a deep look on his face. Feitan stood leaning his side on the canopy of the bed, and when he laid eyes on you, you felt your cheeks burn as if he could see under the cloth that you held so tight to yourself with a shiver after a cold breeze walked in from the opened window. It was a cold night out there, you don't remember opening the window, this means they have done it, you ended up with the feeling that it was going to be a hot night after all. 

"So.. we came here to see f you were ready to finish what you started." Phinks glanced at you. Fuck no. Where the hell was your mind when you started doing that in the hotel in the first place? Any balls you may have had stayed in that room. You now were nothing but flustered with the memory that came to your mind. They obviously noticed it, taking a look at each other before looking back at you. "Humpft, I told you she didn't get the balls Phinks, it was all for show" Feitan said as if challenging you, he wasn't sure about the reaction he was planning on getting out of you, but ended up being one that would satisfy him anyways. Phinks made his way at you and touched your hands softly that made you lose a bit the grip on the towel. You were now considering the offer and you had your mind made up on the second he made you let go of the towel. Feitan hadn't moved an inch from his place, but he had now a grin on his face and you knew he was capturing everything with his sight. 

Phinks made his way back to the bed now with you on his hands and placed you on the side of the bed still up in front of you. He placed your hands over his uncovered chest and you knew what to do. You unbuttoned the rest of his t-shirt making a trail of kisses down his abs. He was already hard by the time your hands reached the belt and unlocked it pulling down his pants along his boxers. He closed his eyes and put his hands over your scalp leading you to have him in your mouth. His grip on your hair grew tighter when he pushed himself deeper inside making your eyes float with tears. He took a glimpse at it.

"Come on Feitan, distract her at least" 

And you didn't even realize Feitan was now behind you holding your breasts with one arm while his other hand made his way down between your legs making you squirm and moan under his touch, you clinched your legs as a reflex from your body. He was now leaving kisses on your shoulders. You moved your head aside, almost resting on his while Phinks kept a steady rhythm pulling himself in and out of your mouth. He let go of the grip in your hair letting Feitan take care of it now, he held your hair so hard making your head twist up a little. And just like you thought, he went rough and pushed your head against Phinks' dick making you choke and the tears roll out of your eyes. He kept doing merciless moves and you could feel him getting harder against your back, still rubbing between your legs, stiffing a finger in sometimes ending up on you moaning with a full mouth making Phinks groan back in satisfaction. 

You were already soaking wet from the action taking place. Phinks positioned himself lying on the bed with you on top of him, he could taste himself while he was kissing you fiercely. Your hands wandering from his neck to the back of his head. You only broke the kiss holding yourself tight against him, when he pushed himself against your entrance, both of you let out a deep breath that you had no idea for how long you've been holding it, he pushed himself in 'til the bottom of his length, you stick your nails deep on the back of his neck. This was leaving a bruise for sure, as much as the grip he had on your hips. But you could only wish these would be the only bruises you had when this ended. After a few pleasant strucks, Feitan was back behind you pulling you by your hair making you straight just to make you bend back pulling your hips up, and pushing your face against Phinks' chest, you landed with the side of your face scratching on his burning skin. You noticed Feitan was all about being wicked especially when he started slapping on your ass so hard you had to bite your lip to not let the scream that came to your throat get out. The other man took his lead and did the same after tightening up your hand behind your back. It hurt like hell, as much as it feels good, sending a twitch all the way down from your spine to the tip of your toe. It was almost as if they were competing on who could do it harder. Feitan held your shoulders down so you couldn't move for what was coming, not as if you were capable of putting two plus two together right now. The pleasure was sickening making you dumb, you were about to release yourself when you felt the bitter pain on your back entrance. You expelled yourself between a kaleidoscope of feelings, tears rolling down your face to meet the saliva running out of your wide-open mouth, your hands held on your back aching, fingers twitching after something to hold onto, while your muscles tightened around them making both men moan loudly under and over you.

"We didn't even start yet and you already look like a mess." Feitan said and you were now one hundred percent sure he took his pleasure out of being mean. They kept a different motion, Feitan wasn't so big, but he makes up for that by being rough on you while Phinks remained to hit your spot effortlessly, he had let go of your hands that were back scratching his neck and you kissing him in like in the former position you were. 

In a quick move, they exchanged shifts, after that, it didn't take long before the two men lose themselves inside you, the heat making all the way up to your head forcing you on another orgasm. After they took it out, you stayed put for a while catching your breath, feeling the cold breeze walk into the room washing away the heat out you, then receding only enough so that you could lick the drops that landed on Feitan's abs, you got them into your mouth and made the way back to face him. He needed some degradation after what he did to you, it was the least you could do. You held his face so tight that your nails cut into the skin causing him to open his mouth, you spitted it all inside making him swallow it, task fulfilled, you kissed him hard tasting his tongue by sucking it. You almost feel for the idea that he would disregard the action, but when you broke the kiss, the only thing you felt was a dumbing pain on the side of your face and a loud buzzing on your ear. He slapped you hard enough to leave a reddish mark on your cheek and fill your eyes with tears that never rolled out. "You don't get to do that." You left out a weep when he said that, giving him a grumpy look. Phinks who was laying on the side of the bed laughed at the sight.

"Too much for my knight in shining armor, huh?" You referred to him rolling your eyes out of his answer "It is your fight, babe." 

Rolling out from the top of Feitan, you layed in the middle of the two men, your back against Phinks' chest his arms around your waist meanwhile, you put your arm around Feitan's shoulders, with your hand making its way up to his hair, he was laying on his back and gave you a serious look when your nails reached his scalp making soft movements against it. But you had your eyes closed already, so you didn't even saw the look on his face. The last thing you felt before falling asleep was the soft blanket running up on your skin.

**Author's Note:**

> coments and kudos are very much welcome and again, thanks for reading this.


End file.
